


The Pharmacist

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Jealousy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: From tumblr prompt: There’s a pharmacist at Walgreens that Mulder isn’t fond of. He gets a little too chummy chatting up Scully when she goes to pick up his prescriptions. He noticed one time when he was piddling around in the store and it was taking a while for her to join him.





	The Pharmacist

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr this was split into three parts but I put them all together on here so if it's slightly choppy that is why. The fanart included was created by @there-i-shipped-it to go with this story :)

He hears her laughter and feels irrationally mad. It’s such a rare sound, how dare anyone else make her laugh! Mulder sneaked around the corner to see exactly the guy he was expecting.   
Randall.   
The pharmacist who has been into Scully for years, and Mulder has never liked him, but until now Scully has seemed relatively uninterested.   
Mulder’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the handsome tall blond man.   
“Well, you can just call me Randy…” The hot pharmacist said and Mulder fumed as Scully said he could call her _Dana_.   
Things had been strained between them since he’d told her to stop ‘taking it personally’. A small snide voice in his mind said she was just trying to get back at him but he knew that wasn’t true.   
“Are you busy tonight Dana, I’d love to take you out to dinner?” ‘Randy’ asked and Mulder considered intruding but wanted to see what she would say.   
Planet 9 From Outer Space was playing one night only and as a peace offering, Mulder had asked her to go with him.   
Scully’s back was to him but he saw her stiffen for a moment.   
“I’m actually working late tonight…” She said hesitantly.    
Mulder let out an unintentional sigh of relief.   
“Well maybe later this weekend…?” The guy continued.   
He moved back a little bit when he saw Scully look from side to side quickly.   
“I’m sorry Randy but I’m actually seeing someone.”   
A stupid grin filled Mulder’s face and he missed ‘Randy’s’ reaction as excitement filled him.   
He waited a moment for them to awkwardly finish the transaction before he went up behind her, placing a hand on her lower back.   
“Ready to go?” He asked casually.  
Scully looked up at him in surprise but just nodded.  
Briefly, Mulder met ‘Randy’s’ eyes and couldn’t help feeling slightly triumphant as they left, his hand guiding her out.“Mulder, what the hell was that?” Scully asks after they exit the Walgreens.  
“What?” He responds with perfect innocence.  
Scully twists to squint up at him, “You’re acting all territorial.”  
Mulder holds his hands up in defense, “I didn’t even say anything!”  
“I know you, Mulder. You don’t need to say anything.”  
They walk in silence till they reached the car.  
“So you into pharmacists now?” Mulder says behind the wheel.  
“Move on Mulder…” Scully rummages through her purse for a second and pretends not to notice that he’s not started the car and is just watching her.  
“What?” She finally says in defeat.  
“You never answered my question.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Pharmacists aren’t interested in me.”  
Mulder starts the car and tries to hide his surprise at her response. He knows that she told ‘Randy’ that she was seeing someone and now she’s telling him that he didn’t even ask her out. Mulder tries to add up what it all means as they drive to the movie.  
Conversation is minimal on the way. They both express how long it’s been since they’ve seen the movie, comment on the weather, and then sit in semi-comfortable silence.  
They’ve seen movies together before and each time Mulder has fantasized about putting his arm around Scully and making some kind of move. He wonders if it’d be easier in a dark theater but each time lacks the courage.  
This time they won’t be in a theater but instead are getting to enjoy a drive in. It’s a whole new world for them. Mulder has been to one other drive-in movie in his life and it also marked the first time he got under a bra.    
He doubts this one will go as well.  
Diana was still an ever-present, but unspoken, figure in their relationship. They didn’t discuss the fact that Diana often calls Mulder when they are together and how she sometimes leaves little notes on his desk.  
Mulder’s not sure what Scully thinks of it. She is standoffish and that could mean she’s jealous but he knows that might still be due to him being a dick. However, whenever his phone rings or he opens up the little notes she seems to stiffen up and find an excuse to leave.  
Part of him wants to tell her there is nothing going on but another part of him really wants her to be jealous. He wants her to stay awake at night thinking of him and dreading him being with someone else; God knows those kinds of thoughts keep him awake at night.  
This latest development has left him feeling confused.  
A big bucket of popcorn sits between them and as the previews begin Mulder begins to wonder if he’s made a serious miscalculation. The air in the car is tense.  
“I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” Mulder is just as surprised to hear it come out of his mouth as Scully is.  
She just stares at him for a moment; eyes round with either anger or embarrassment.  
“Were you eavesdropping Mulder?” Her voice is quiet and Mulder has to turn down the volume to hear her.  
“I just heard you say it.”  
So yes you asshole. He thinks to himself.  
“I’m not seeing anyone.” She sighs, “It’s just easier to say that sometimes.”  
“You weren’t interested in ‘Randy’?”  
Now Mulder knows he’s made a miscalculation.  
“Jesus Mulder! Were you just standing in the shadows waiting for something juicy? Can I not have one god damned moment to myself?” Scully asks angrily.  
“I’m sorry!” Mulder flattens himself against his side of the car wondering if he could slip out the door without her noticing, “I walked up and was curious.”  
“You hid from me!” She spits.  
And he knows it’s true. He had placed himself strategically so she wouldn’t see him.  
“I’m sorry Scully.” He finally says.  
“Dammit Mulder…” Scully starts but stops herself with a shake of the head.  
They sit in a tense silence for a couple minutes that is filled only by the soft sounds coming from the radio.  
“Why weren’t you interested in the pharmacist?” Mulder asks in a hushed voice, half hoping she won’t hear him.  
She turns to glare at him and when he sees that her eyes are glistening he wants to take it all back. He can tell that she’s embarrassed and he almost tells her there is no reason to be embarrassed because he’s so fucking in love with her but he doesn’t say anything.  
“I can’t do this anymore Mulder.” Is all she says before she’s opening the car door and stepping out.  
Sheer panic takes over Mulder as he opens his car door and follows after her. She’s moving quickly and he has to hustle to catch up with her.  
He overtakes her when they are away from the other cars, he grabs her arm and she stops but doesn’t turn around.  
“I thought maybe you said you were seeing someone cause you were interested in someone else.” Mulder offers up lamely.  
Scully huffs out a laugh and shakes her head.  
“I stopped to listen because he was making you laugh. I haven’t heard you laugh in so long Scully…”  
Her face turns and he can see her profile in the dim light from the moon and the movie screen.  
“I love the sound of your laugh. And your smile. And I was beginning to worry I’d never see it again. I wanted to know why this guy could make you laugh but I couldn’t.”  
Scully shakes her head but says nothing.  
“Nothing is going on between Diana and me.”  
This gets her attention; she finally turns to face him.  
“That’s your business Mulder.” She says, refusing to look up from her shoes.  
Mulder takes a step toward her, “It could be yours…”  
He places his palm on her cheek and it’s so warm and soft he nearly cries.  
Finally, she meets his eyes. Hers are still wet and Mulder strokes her cheek with his thumb gently to ease the own pain in his chest.  
Slowly, so as not to spook her, he moves his face closer to hers.  
After 5 years full of sickness, aliens, dead daughters, sinister exes, and boneheadedness they finally kiss.  
And while they walk quietly, hand in hand, back to his car Mulder says an internal thank you to ‘Randy’  
Mulder is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. There is no other way to explain the fact that he is currently in his car kissing Dana Scully for all she is worth. His hand is on her breast and his thumb runs a regular rhythm over her raised nipple. It’s not enough.   
He wants to rip every scrap of clothing off of her and push into her until he forgets his name.  
However, he’s not sure how far she wants it to go.  
They have not seen a minute of the movie but neither cares. When Mulder’s index and middle finger trap her nipple Scully moans into his mouth.  
Mulder is as hard as a rock.  
Scully looks around to make sure there is no one around before she pulls off her blouse and removes her bra.  
Mulder’s mouth is drawn to her breast like a heat-seeking missile and soon he’s rolling her nipple between his lips.

Scully removes her pants and Mulder’s hand is inside her white cotton panties fast as lightning.  
His phone rings at the worse possible moment, right as Scully is moving in the small space to straddle him.  
Neither of them pays it any mind until it begins to ring again. Exasperated, Mulder grabs the phone.  
“What?” He snaps into the mouthpiece.  
Scully moves her lips to his neck and it takes all his control to not just throw the phone out the window and take her there.  
“Fox,” Diana starts on the other line.  
Mulder suppresses a groan. Of course, this is when she decides to call him. Right after he tells Scully that there is nothing going on,  and Diana calls on a Friday night.  
Mulder has the worst luck.  
Scully must hear the voice on the other end cause he feels her pause.  
“I’m kind of busy.” He says, not suppressing his annoyance.  
“Oh? That’s too bad I was hoping we could go out tonight.” She says in an irritatingly smooth voice.  
“I’m with Scully.” Mulder responds firmly.  
At the mention of her name Scully shifts slightly and her crotch brushes his hard cock causing him to take in a sharp breath.  
“So you’re working? I’ll come visit you…”  
“No, not at work. I’ve got to go.” Mulder begins to struggle as Scully begins to kiss his neck again. He holds back a yelp when her teeth trail lightly along a tendon.  
“I see.” Diana’s voice is suddenly cold.  
“Call me during working hours. Have a good weekend!” Mulder chokes out before hanging up the phone when he feels Scully’s hand slide over the bulge in his pants.  
Mulder pulls her flush against him and kisses her passionately. Their tongues slide against each other like a well-choreographed dance and Mulder is sure they’ve been together in past lives.  
When Scully begins to move her hips against him, rubbing herself against his jean-clad erection, Mulder momentarily forgets his name. He can feel her warmth through his jeans and he pulls her hips down and grinds up into her. Scully arches back in arousal, pushing her breasts right up into Mulder’s face where he eagerly sucked on them.  
Mulder moves one hand between her legs and puts his thumb over her clit through her panties. It seemed to hit her in the right place because she began to move faster and ground down on him harder.  
Her fingers pull at his hair almost painfully. Suddenly she stiffens up and a very soft moan comes from her parted lips.  
Mulder is lost as he realizes that she just came. Before he can think past that Scully is working his pants open and her fingers are around him.  
He bucks up into her and his fingers tighten at her hips, turning the skin there white.  
Scully’s tongue is running along his jaw, her fingers are around his erection, and the car is heavy with her scent. Mulder is now sure that he has died and somehow ended up in heaven.  
When Scully has moved aside her underwear and lowers herself onto him he is sure that there is some kind of higher power and that he must have done something to get on their good side.  
So he yells out, “God, Scully!” and holds her body close to his.  
Maybe she is the higher power, Mulder thinks.  
She begins to move against him and his brain moves on from thinking of theology to thinking of absolutely nothing except how good Scully’s breasts feel in his hands as they jiggle with her movement.  
Mulder moves up against her as much as he can and focuses most of his attention on her breasts.  
“Getting…. Close…” Mulder warns, his mouth against the skin of her breasts.  
“Cum for me Mulder.” Scully says in a voice he’s heard many times on sex phone lines but never from Scully.  
She pulls his face up so he’s looking right at her.  
“I want to see you cum.” She says in the same voice and he cums hard.  
“Oh God!” Mulder yells and his eyes slam shut while Scully continues to ride him.  
Somewhere in the mess of things he hears a small whimper and briefly wonders if she came again.  
When he’s finished Scully is lightly kissing his brow and running her hands through his hair.  
“My legs are killing me…” She says softly with a little bit of a laugh.  
Mulder realizes that he is still holding on to her hips for dear life and lets her go.  
She collects some clean napkins from the dashboard and puts them between her legs before she swings herself back over into her seat and pulls on her pants.  
Mulder watches her in the light from the screen while she takes a sip of coke and pretends to watch the movie.  
“Scully, that was-“  
“Shush Mulder I’m trying to watch the movie.”  
Her eyes glow at him over her small smirk and Mulder takes her hand before snatching the coke away to get a drink himself.


End file.
